soulxmaka song meme
by fish-egirl
Summary: 0o0  ...okay so i was really bored tell me what you think 0o0


Liz: Why'd ya even do this thing?*starts to pluck eye brows*

Fish-e: Sorry girls but I was bored, like, extremely bored.

Kid: *gasps*Liz what are you doing!

Liz: What the? Kid? *realization* Oh shi-

Kid: Liz please let me do it please!

*the two start arguing*

Fish-e:*sigh*Patty looks like your introducing us today…..

Patty:*wakes up* huh? Oh! Kay! Fish-e-san doesn't own the songs or Souleater! Can I go now?

Fish-e: Ya mind taken' toughs two with you?

Patty: Kay!

*Patty drags the others away*

Fish-e: ( sorry if their ooc) BYE!

1Monster-Meg & Dia

Soul looked up at his mister. He had to do something, if this went on any longer she'd be hurt, or even worse, killed. Then, just like that the little imp was there offering power, power that could save Maka. He looked up at Maka being thrown around like a little doll. He agreed to the imp's terms, but only because it could save Maka, just for Maka, Soul Eater became Soul Eater Evans once again.

2Monsters-Matchbook Romance

Soul looked at Maka's sleeping face, it was his fault she was in the hospital in the first place, after all, if he hadn't listened to that damn demon she wouldn't have the black blood, and she wouldn't be lying here fighting for _his_ sanity, after all she was now chasing the damn demon around his head trying to get the black blood out of him without even realizing it was going in to her. He could hear her arguing in his mind trying to bring him back in to one piece; still it was a sweet gesture even if it did come at such a high cost.

3Crazy Possessive- Kaci Battaglia

Maka had finally gotten Blair alone for once, Blair had crossed the line once and for all, she needed to understand that Soul was Maka's not hers. So she was explaining as calmly as she could that if Blair played anymore of her little _games_ with Soul, Maka would make Blair the next eight souls they collect. No one messes with Maka's man.

4Fixed At Zero-VersaEmerge

Maka stood there, shaking, she could feel it, the black blood was over-taking her body it was telling her to give in, hissing right in her ears. She probably would have given in already if it wasn't for Soul, he'd pulled her out once and she knew he would again so as soon as he showed up she'd take his hand and dance, but for now, she'd just listen to the voice and laugh at the little mistakes it made about her and Soul.

5Miss Murder-AFI

Maka didn't trust men, her heart had been broken once and that had left a scar larger than Souls, and she was afraid that if it broke again. However if there was someone that could perhaps weave its way in it would be Soul. After all he was the only one she wouldn't, no, couldn't hurt.

6We R Who We R-Ke$ha

Maka can't help it if Soul is hot and dangerous, he is who he is and if her father didn't like it then to bad for him, because Soul and Maka are a package deal, they are who they are.

7My and Penny

Soul saw the world as a dark horrible place that would crush you at any moment, and its madness had final spread to him, but Maka saw the world as a place of balance and if Soul was getting dragged over on to that side then the scales were gonna tip, because if Soul was going so was she.

8New Divide-Linkin Park

Soul remembered a dark time when he was cruel and was taunted by his own thoughts, but then Maka came and she gave him reason, she washed his memory clean of the lies and denies of his family. She'd built the bridge and crossed the space between them, then helped him across after being consumed herself. She'd abandoned all she had and replaced it with him.

9Roses-Meg&Dia

She turned around, there's those eyes again just like always, she didn't know them but they where there rose red with blade like white hair and teeth, however those roses were sold out, all the other girls had bought them already, however somehow she'd managed to steal one, the best one, the rose that's roots went straight to his heart.

10Last Christmas-Cascada

Last year Maka had given her father her heart however he'd just thrown it away, this was the same way he'd treated her mother's heart, now it was broken, so Maka had token it back now it was locked up, saved away for her to give to someone special. However her father_ had_ broke it and just as she was going to give it away, she realized it was gone , but that didn't matter she still had her Soul, and she gave him herself a long time ago, he'd accepted her for her. And that was much better than any old broken heart.


End file.
